This invention relates generally to archery equipment, and more particularly to an arrowhead with an adjustable barb for bowfishing, hunting, or the like.
The prior art includes a number of different types of arrowheads that have been employed for bowfishing. Such arrowheads are primarily concerned with the adjustable presentment of barbs or blades which prevent escape of the fish or other prey after piercing of the flesh, but which may also be readily controlled for easy withdrawal of the arrow shaft or shaft plus arrowhead from the prey. In most instances, the arrow tip must be unscrewed in order to remove the fish or other catch from the arrow shaft. Having to keep track of a removed arrowhead tip while releasing the fish is an issue. The most relevant improvement in these designs is the requirement to only loosen the broadhead tip and not remove it completely. This keeps the user from losing the tip, but the action of unthreading the tip in the first place can become quite difficult, especially considering the rocking motion of small watercraft, the wriggling of relatively large fish or other prey on the arrow shaft, the excitement of the catch which may reduce manual dexterity, as well as other factors.
It would therefore be desirous to remove the need to unthread and/or remove the tip of the arrowhead to release the catch from the arrow shaft.